alex evens
by everyones kryptonite
Summary: What if soul had a sister? And what if she knew robin from young justice? well here's a story of how that would go if they all met.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first story on fanfiction so please leave comments and tell me what you think.

Alex's p.o.v

I ran straight to the hall of justice. I really hope I can find dick. When I entered the library I saw the portal. Thank god tourist hours are over. I entered my d.n.a into the system. The portal opened. I ran straight through until I saw dick. Just then I lost consciousness

Robin/dick's p.o.v

I saw Alex come out of the portal. Then she blacked out. She collapsed on the floor. Then I saw it written on her arm was _don't play jokes on the joker_. "Black canary we need to get her to a hospital" I said.

"On it" Wally shouted wanting to get out of mount. Justice. "Robin who is she" asked artimas. "Her name is Alex evens she's a childhood friend of mine" I said. I really hope she's alright.

Wally/kid flash's p.o.v

"On it" I said as I agreed to take an unconscious girl to the hospital. I ran as fast as I could. Once I got there I set her down on the ground and ran inside to the bathroom. Once there I changed into my civilian clothes. I walked outside to find her still where I left her.

I picked her back up and walked inside to the front desk and said "hey can you help me my friend Alex collapsed on the ground". She looked up from her paper work as if to see if it was worthy of her time. Then she yelled "Doctor Hamilton we need a room for a patient who collapsed" then a tall man wearing a white coat took her out of my arms and onto a gurney. After an hour in the waiting room I was allowed inside her room to wait for her to wake up during that time I called robin to give him an update on her. After I told him I was allowed inside he hung up so I suspected him to be on his way to the hospital.

After he got here we sat in her room 'til she woke up. "Hey Wally could you get some food knowing her she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up" robin said. I nodded and left the room.

Alex's p.o.v

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. It was white and smelled like a hospital. To say the least I hated it. I sat up and looked around and my eyes fell on dick who was sitting in a chair next to me fast asleep. A smile crept on my face.

I got out of the bed and walked over to him. And shouted in his ear "Dick wake up" he then jumped in surprise and fell out of the chair. He got up and dusted himself off while I was on the ground rolling in laughter. He picked up the chair and sat down. I then calmed myself down and got up.

The portable mirror in my back pocket then started ringing. I took it out and answered it. When I answered it I realized it was lord death. Of course its lord death who else would be calling me on this cursed thing I thought angrily mentally slapping myself. "H-hello lord death how are you" I asked hoping he didn't know about my past failed attempts to get the kishin egg soul.

I know it's a short chapter but cut me some slack this is my first story so.

COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Author's note:

I know I haven't been really up to date with my story and I would like to say one thing.

I AM SORRY!

That's it so yeah ON WITH THE STORY!

"H-hello lord death how are you?" I asked.

"Great actually but that's not the case, your mission with the kishin egg soul, its going longer than your usual missions is everything alright?" he asked as if he already knew. I gulped I knew he wasn't going to let me finish this on my own if I told him so I lied. I mean what's the harm what he doesn't know won't kill him.

"Yes lord death everything is alright a childhood friend is in this town so I was just taking my time he won't become a kishin I promise" what, he wasn't and I will kill him before he has the chance he's just tuff to beat. So it wasn't a complete lie.

He was silent for awhile and then said "I'm sending soul, maka, Kidd, Liz, Patty, black star, and tsubaki to help besides I'll give you all a vacation to that town after so everything is fair" and as if it was nothing, he doesn't know it would ruin my reputation. I stared at him wide eyed, I kept staring even after he hung up, I think I was creeping him out.

"So soul's coming too it'll be just like old times" dick said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. I turned to him, back then all we three ever did was fight, fight, and guess what fight. I thought he was crazy, and then I remember all the times he saved our butts.

"It might go well but we might kill each other so yeah that might always happen or we destroy mt. justice so yeah this should be fun" I said enthusiastically. He sweat dropped (yeah I am going with anime stuff)

~at ~

I was sitting on the couch when I heard yelling and shouting coming from the entrance hall so yeah they were here. I got up and went to sort everything out. When I saw the scene in front of me I fell down laughing. Blackstar obviously trying to show off got in a fight with Wally and Kidd being Kidd got into a fight with Kaldur about how he was asymmetrical while Dick was in a fight with soul about something I could care less about and maka and artimas arguing about something I couldn't catch. Patty was watching it all with an amused face while Liz was doing her nails and tsubaki trying to pry Blackstar off of Wally and I think super boy and Megan were on a date or something.

But I saw a face I never wanted to see again. Professor Stein. Of course he was here he loved to make my life difficult so naturally he would come here to spread his weirdness around them. I backed away slowly in fear. I could feel myself start to shake. I still have nightmares about when I met him. I fell onto the floor and started rocking back and forth. I think someone noticed because soon I had a crowd develop around me.

"Ah I see you remember me" I heard stein say. He looked as if he was bored of something. But he stared blankly at me.

"Y-y-you" I said accusingly. He smiled as if I said something funny. I hated him with a passion he was a pig, no wait that would be an insult to pigs, he was satan.

_ I know a short chapt but it has been a long night so I am tired and this was all I could think up. So yeah comment I love feed back so yeah.

ONE RULE: NO HATE MAIL.

Because this is a Kidd x Oc so yeah bye people.


	3. Author's note

ADOPTION I have just lost any inspiration for this story, so if anyone would like to take it over please come to me. And again I'm so sorry.


End file.
